makeshift_misfitsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AnimatronicClown/My Essay for Annual Queen Entry
Michelle Colette Davidson ' ' Having lived in this world for only a mere eighteen years, I feel as though I’ve lived a lifetime. Having battled mental illness my entire life, I have always felt inadequate in this world. There are times when it seems that nobody else understands you, times when some will go out of their way just to shove you down, and times when life can feel completely overwhelming. If you’re different, the world can be a terrifying place. Having lived through so much, I’ve come to learn that we don’t have the power to change the entire world, but we can change the “world” that we live in. Many would think to change issues in other countries, but it’s not a one-step process. If I have learned anything about betterment, it’s that you have to start at your very lowest, darkest point, and work up from there. If I could change three things about this world, I would start with people. I would change how we think, how we treat each other, and how we handle situations. If I could change those three small things, the world would slowly fox all the other issues it possesses. If I had the ability to do so, I would change the mindsets of those who refuse to consider the lives of others. It’s impossible for us to know what a single person has endured in their life, or what they are battling at that moment in time. We don’t wear labels that define our issues. Unfortunately, many people don’t care to consider this. People shouldn’t simply assume what a person is like based off their looks. Scars and bruises can be concealed, as can emotional pain and distress. I would change how people see each other. If our mentality remains the way it is, nothing can ever be repaired. If people are broken, the world as a whole with remain broken as well. How we treat one another is extremely important, and it’s definitely something I would alter if I had the opportunity. I’ve been a victim of bullying for the majority of my academic career, and I can honestly say that, yes, sticks and stones can break bones, but words can leave scars that will never fade. Words damage the mentality of others. Thousands of people every year reach the point to where they feel that their life is valueless, worthless, and pointless. What so many of us still haven’t realized is that what we do and say to other people can lead to the most tragic of consequences. There are times when victims take lives that are not their own because of the neglect and hatred they receive over a period of time. People having breaking points, and too often do we push people past them. What may seem harmless and humorous to one person may be the final straw for another, and a huge majority of our world’s problems arise from this. Until we learn to change how we treat others, this world cannot change. Lastly, I would change how we handle the situations that are brought upon us. The sad fact is that, in reality, we are unable to change how other people act. However, we can choose how we act, and how we handle situations. Throughout my battle with severe anxiety and depression, I have hit dark and painful times. I have never once let the hate I received ricochet to others. It’s my personal goal to make sure that I am never personally responsible for causing pain to another person. I only wish that others would choose to do the same thing. If we can all choose to respond positively and hopefully to the hurt inflicted upon us, then that would be the third and final step in changing the rest of the world. Category:Blog posts